


An Unexpected Yet Welcome Visit

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Durin's visit Bilbo they find not only their burglar but his nephew as well. What will happen though when Bilbo finds himself longing to return to Erebor with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Delivered Us Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679152) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



Bilbo Baggins had finally got settled in the Shire after his adventure. All it had taken was the presence of his nephew Frodo. 

Bilbo was just clearing away a quite second breakfast for Frodo was off somewhere when he heard a loud knock at the door. 

As he hurried through the hall the hobbit wondered who it could possibly be. He didn't get many visitors anymore not since his adventure. 

He opened the door to two very unexpected but very welcome guests. "Fíli and Kíli at your service." They said bowing and Bilbo had a flash back to the first time they had been on his doorstep. 

"Come in," Bilbo said opening the door further and stepping aside to allow them past. 

"A pleasure to see you Mr Boggins," Kíli said who like Bilbo seemed to be remembering the first time they had done this. 

Fíli cuffed his brother lightly a mildly disapproving look on his face. "He'll be here tomorrow." Fíli told Bilbo as he unlaced his boots remembering how Bilbo had shouted at them for getting mid everywhere. 

"Who?" Bilbo asked as he closed the door but he has a very good idea exactly who he was. Fíli didn't bother answering instead striding off in the direction of the hobbit's pantry his brother close behind. 

By the time Bilbo joined them the two dwarves were working their way through his cookie jar. "Thorin's coming here?" Bilo half squeaked in his worry. Once again he was ignored and he began to wonder if the dwarves could even hear him. 

Eventually Fíli turned to him, "If you don't mind we will practice our sword play Mr Baggins." The dwarf eyed the half full cookie jar as he took it from his brother and placed it back on the shelf. 

"Why are you here?" Bilbo asked suddenly before adding a hasty, "Not that I'm not glad you are."

"I'm afraid Mr Baggins that he has forbidden us from telling you. All we are allowed to do is enter your home." Fíli said and there was genuine regret in his voice that he could not tell Bilbo. 

The hobbit regarded them for a moment. "You can practice in the garden just beware of my plants." The two dwarves chuckled as they left the pantry, each throwing and arm around Bilbo and dragging him with them. 

"Fetch sting mr hobbit and we will see if you remember anything you learnt in that year you spent in our halls." Kíli said and the two brothers continued outside leaving Bilbo in his hall. 

A smile spread across Bilbo's face as he hurried to fetch the sword. It was kept in a chest by his bed and he had been known on occasion to run through various forms with it. 

By the time the hobbit made it to the garden the two brothers were already deep in battle. Fíli had his double swords out and was fighting his brother who had drawn the sword he rarely used from his waist. 

As Bilbo watched it was clear who was the better sword man. The brothers twirled in the fury of their blows barely a hairs width apart one second and then spinning away with the monentum of the fight. 

Eventually the fight ended with Fíli's sword at his brothers throat. They were panting slightly but shook it off quickly. Fíli turned to Bilbo, "If you want to Mr Baggins."

The hobbit nodded and drew sting from the sheath he had belted to his waist. He approached the prince cautiously as Kíli scurried out of the way. 

The two comabatants circled each other warily waiting for the other to move. Suddenly they both charged fowards their swords meeting with a loud clang. Their momentum carried them past each other and they spun around swords swing out in attacks. 

Bilbo just managed to get sting up in time to parry Fíli's attack and pushing the dwarf's sword away he laucnched an attack of his own. Laughing the dwarf blocked it with his other sword. "You've kept practicing Mr Baggins," he said between pants when their sword locked. 

Bilbo twisted away spinning around to attack the dwarf's side only to find his sword blocked again. "I know," he answered laughing. 

The fight lasted for easily as long as the previous one. The sound of swords drew the hobbits of hobbiton to BagEnd where they saw a marvellous sight. Mr Baggins was laughing as he fought with a laughing dwarf and there on the hobbit's bench was another dwarf. 

By the time the fight ended there was a large crowd of hobbits standing by Bilbo's fence. The two combatants froze as they noticed the audience for the first time. 

Bilbo sheathed sting and nodded to Fíli before he strode over to the gate through which Old Took was coming. "You can't just start sword fighting, Mr Baggins. You are disturbing the peace." He said when Bilbo reached him. 

"Disturbing the peace am I." Bilbo snapped angrily. "It is a hobby of mine and from the looks of things I'm not the only one disturbing the peace if your going to argue with me."

Old Took froze with no possible answer to that before he turned around and stormed down the road. The other hobbits looked at Bilbo in disgust before they followed. 

"That was unexpected," Kíli said from behind Bilbo and the hobbit turned around as Fíli added, "I always thought hobbits were gentle people who cared for each other." The dwarf cast a look at Bilbo, "Though perhaps not all are gentle. Still I'd expect them to be kind to their own."

"They are," Bilbo answered wearily as he ushered the dwarves back to the garden. "I am however not considered as respectable as I was after my little journey." He sighed and sat on the bench, "They will not treat me as one of their own for hobbits do not go on adventures." 

Fíli and Kíli voiced their sympathies and then with a nod from Bilbo resumed their sword play. They did not get to the end of their match though for they froze when they saw a young hobbit running towards them. 

"Uncle Bilbo," the hobbit called, "they said you'd been sword fighting with dwarves." Bilbo nodded and pulled the boy onto his lap. 

"Aye, they were right my boy." Bilbo looked up at the brothers who's swords were sheathed again. They had come closer and Bilbo nodded to them saying, "Here they are." 

The boy in his lap turned to see the two dwarves and presses back into Bilbo. Kíli crouched down so he was level with the boy, "I am Kíli," he said quietly. He waited a moment to give the boy time to speak but he did not. "And that is my brother Fíli. Once you get past his exterior he can be quite fun." 

The boy was silent for a moment before, "You're the dwarves who went with Bilbo on his adventure."

Fíli laughed at that and his eyes twinkled as he looked at Bilbo, "he told you about that did he, young one."

"Yes," the boy nodded pleased to have caused the scary looking dwarf to laugh. He was much less scary when he was laughing. At a jab from his uncle the boy eventually remembered his manners, "My name's Frodo and it's a pleasure to meet you." Bilbo winced inwardly at the phrasing but it would have to do. 

"Frodo why don't you go inside and get yourself some cookies if these two have left you any." Bilbo said and the boy jumped off his lap. 

The three adults watched the hobbit scamper away, "He's a nice kid," Kíli commented eventually. 

"He's worse than you sometimes," Bilbo said but the warmth was evident in his voice. "I would have given you some warning but I wasn't expecting him back so soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Supper was a strange affair that night. Two hobbits and two dwarfs sat at Bilbo's kitchen table eating steadily through a range of meats. 

Bilbo was more than happy to talk of their adventures with Fíli and Kíli and it seemed that his young nephew was happy to listen to them. So that night over the table tales of trolls, goblins and wargs were heard in plenty. 

Bilbo however did not get the news he desired to hear of Erebor. It seemed Thorin had at last discovered that to keep his nephews in line he had to give specific instructions and he had. Fíli had the list of do's an don't's in his pocket. 

Frodo was sent to bed before the dwarves were shown to their rooms. So he didnt notice that Bilbo showed them to only one room with a single bed. 

"Our thanks, Bilbo," Kíli said with a bow as the hobbit left them. 

Bilbo cast a knowing look over his shoulder as he walked away. "Just don't let Frodo catch you. He isn't ready for such things yet."

Quiet laughter followed him to his room. Bilbo lay awake for a long time that night as his mind flashed back to his adventure. The two brothers seemed to have calmed down a little or they may have just been waiting for their uncle to arrive before they started to get into mischief. 

Bilbo was woken the next morning by Frodo. The little hobbit looked horrified and Bilbo's mind flashed back to his parting words to the dwarves. If Frodo had found out he would… He didn't know what he would do but Thorin was coming so no doubt he would think of something. 

He breathed a silent sigh of relief at Frodo's next words. "Uncle Bilbo they're cooking in your kitchen."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Bilbo said sleepily as he rose from the bed. He caught Frodo's confused look and wondered what was so odd about his dismissal of the situation. 

"But you say noone but you can cook in the kitchen." Frodo said eventually. With a look at his nephew Bilbo dressed quickly and hurried to the kitchen. 

Fíli and Kíli were in the middle of making something that smelt suspiciously like pancakes. "Good morning, Mr Boggins," Kíli said turing to look at the two hobbits. He flipped a pancake without looking. "Frodo found you then. He was saying something about only you cooking in this kitchen."

"Nearly listened to him as well but then we remembered how much you used to like being woken up to pancakes in Erebor." Fíli chuckled and he passed a small plate of pancakes to Frodo and ruffled his hair. The boy was looking so perplexed at the fact Bilbo was smiling not shouting at the dwarves. "Eat up young one," Fíli said affectionately. 

Bilbo snatched a freshly cooked pancake and slid it onto a plate. He ate it happily and then looked at the waiting dwarves, "For two dwarfish princes you can definitely cook."

The room was filled with laughter and Bilbo remembered how often he had heard those laughs. Normally though it was ended by a very cross looking Thorin. 

This time was only part of an exception. The laugher died as a knock sounded at the door. "He's here," Fíli said quietly. 

Bilbo hurried to the door his heart pounding. He swung it open to reveal Thorin Oakenshield. "Bilbo," he said his voice half hesitant. 

"Thorin, come in." Bilbo took his great furred cloak and hung it up struggling slightly with the weight. As he noticed the dwarf trying to remove his boats he said hastily, "don't bother. My hole is no stranger to mid these days."

Thorin nodded silently and walked to the kitchen without another word. He took the plate of pancakes offered to him by Kíli and froze as he caught sight of Frodo. 

Bilbo explained quickly as Thorin turned to him, "My nephew. He was orphaned."

"I didn't know you had any nephews." Thorin said gruffly before he slid in the seat at the head of the table and began to eat. 

Frodo looked appalled at Thorin sitting in Bilbo's seat and glanced to his uncle for reassurance. Bilbo however was slipping into the seat next to Thorin as though it was to be expected. 

Bilbo muttered something and Thorin grunted in reply and that was the end of breakfast conversation. 

After breakfast Bilbo sent Frodo out of the hole to find his friends. The hobbit was about to wash up when Thorin shot a meaningful look at his nephews. They were up in seconds and beat Bilbo to the sink. "I can manage," Bilbo protested. 

"They caused the mess. They can clean it up." Thorin replied calmly and that killed almost all of Bilbo's protests. He decided to save the rest for another time. 

"So how is everyone?" Bilbo asked and the dwarves king looked shocked at the change in subject. With a suspious look at Bilbo he launched into an account of how each of te members of the company were fairing in Erebor. 

Thorin suddenly fixed Bilbo with a stare, "Nori asked me to find out if you happen to know what happened to his pipe."

"Hmm I do remember something about a pipe," Bilbo disappeared and returned with the pipe in his hand. He passed it to Thorin who studied it wordlessly and nodded. "Mine were all broken and it seemed somewhat ironic to rob a thief."

The corners of Thorin's mouth twitched in what Bilbo knew to be a suppressed smile. "Is there anything else that should be in my halls in this wonderful hobbit hole."

"Most probably," Bilbo relied, "I'm sure if I think about it I may be able to locate a few. Though it might help of you told me what they were." This time he succeeded in drawing a low chuckle for Thorin. 

"I thought you said you were not a burglar, Mr Baggins. Yet I find you have robbed my kingdom."

"Not your kingdom Thorin Oakenshield. I have only ever robbed in direst need, or my friends or you. Never say I have robbed Erebor." The dwarven king smiled an clapped him on the back. 

"It is good to see you Mr Baggins," he said and there was unmistakeable warmth in his voice.

Bilbo finally asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. "If you are all here who rules in Erebor?"

"Balin rules my kingdom while I'm away." Thorin replied shooting a glare at Kíli for the dwarf had muttered, "and when your not," under his breath. Fíli went a step further and hit his brother on the back of the head with a soapy hand. 

It was not long until the two princes where covered in bubbles. Thorin opened his mouth to discipline them but Bilbo placed a his hand on top of Thorin's and shook Hos head ever so slightly. The dwarven king closed his mouth and stared at the hobbit hand on his own. 

Bilbo quickly removed his hand. He was glad he had prevented Thorin from stopping his nephews because it reminded him of a time many years ago. Then they would have argued and tried at all cost to avoid washing up the mess they had made. The two dwarves had always been loyal to their uncle and courageous in a fight; they could always be relied upon to follow Thorin unquestioningly in a disaster but they would never obey him at any other time. 

Now Bilbo mourned at the loss for the two princes had grown up. They no longer pushed their uncle instead obeying his words. So what was a bit of mess of it allowed them to act young again. 

Thorin spoke oblivious to the hobbit's thoughts. "Will you spare with me Bilbo?" 

"I think," Bilbo said slowly, "that if we do so we should travel first to the woods. The hobbits of hobbiton will be unlikely to leave so easily again." The two princes had dissolved into laughter again as they remembered Bilbo's stand off the day before. 

"I will wait whilst you fetch sting," Thorin said for as usual Orcrist was strapped across his back. 

"No need," Bilbo said standing and the dwavern king saw the elvish blade strapped to the hobbit's side. He nodded approvingly at the presence of the blade and gestured for Bilbo to lead the way. 

"Behave," Thorin growled once at his nephews as he left. They bowed ever so slightly in mockery and he was half tempted to go back to them and teach them some respect. 

"Thorin," the hobbit called from the hallway and the two princes smirked as their uncle hurried to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin was barely out of the door before the two princes were laughing heavily. "Well, that went well," Kíli commented his eyes watering slightly.   
   
"Did you see uncle's face when Bilbo touched him?" Touching each other was nothing strange to dwarves. Nor did they dance around the truth and instead said it straight out no matter the subject. The company had learnt during their time with Bilbo that hobbits were a lot less open. 

In the early days of their quest the dwarves had made Bilbo blush time and time again until finally Ori had asked what the problem was. The truth had spread among the dwarves that night while Bilbo was asleep and the next day he had far less to blush about. 

That hadn't stopped Dwarlin making crude jokes to see Bilbo blush nor after a few days did it stop the endless gestures between the dwarves that the hobbit viewed as inappropriate. It did however give the hobbit a little space to breath and relax with the idea of a different culture. 

So it shocked the two princes that Bilbo would do such a simple gesture as placing a calming hand on their uncles. "May he is less bothered about it now because he spent so long in the company of dwarves." Kíli suggested eventually. 

His brother nodded slightly at this explanation. Fíli's eyes then swept over the kitchen and the mess they had caused. With a sigh he started to clean up the soapy bubbles that had gone everywhere. 

With his brothers help it was not long until they were sitting together in front of the fire in Bilbo's living room. Kíli was curled up with his head resting on his brother's chest and a blissful silence had settled over them. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What did you mean the hobbits won't leave so easily again?" Thorin asked as he walked at his burglar's side. Curious that he still saw him as his burglar. 

"Hmm," Bilbo said distractedly. He turned to smile at Throin, "Your nephews an I spared in my garden yesterday. We drew a little bit of a crowd." 

The hobbit fell silent suddenly and tried to usher Thorin down a side path. The dwarf was too confused to respond though and a voice called, "Bilbo just who I hope to see."

Thorin felt his burglar tense as he turned around. "Good morning Lobelia," Bilbo said his voice emotionless. Thorin thought he saw a slight tightening of the hobbits jaw. 

"It's about these dwarves who are staying with you." She said completely ignoring Thorin. The king under the mountain was about to speak when Bilbo squeezed his hand. Thorin froze as the hobbit touched him again, his mind zooming back to when Bilbo had given a rant about personal space. "They are a most unruly bunch disturbing all of hobbiton yesterday with their antics."

"Antics?" Bilbo asked politely. 

"That fighting. Honestly Bilbo you dishonor the name of Baggins  by allowing it to happen." Her keen eyes fixed on Sting at Bilbo's waist. "You even carry a sword."

Thorin would keep quiet no longer. "It is no dishonor to know how to defend oneself nor to carry a means to do so she-hobbit."

"What would you know of honor dwarf? Your kind are little better than common thieves." Lobelia said waspishly. Bilbo couldn't completely stifle his gasp as Thorin's honor was questioned. 

"Clearly a good deal more than you." Thorin replied evenly though his tone was layered with deadliness. With a stiff bow he turned away and continued to walk away Bilbo at his side. 

They walked in silence until they were deep in the woods. "I'm sorry for insulting her," Thorin said to the hobbit beside him. 

Bilbo looked at the dwarf and saw the beg for forgiveness in his eyes. "Relax she needs a firm hand." When Thorin looked no less convinced Bilbo took his hands in his own. "Believe me I have no love for Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. When I returned from Erebor she was trying to move into Bag-End. I arrived in the middle of an auction of my possessions."

The apology drained from Thorin's eyes to be replaced by anger once more. In helping them regain their home Bilbo had almost lost his own. "I did not know what you risked when you came with us." He said quietly his eyes sparking with regret. 

Bilbo squeezed his hands and then released them. "It does not matter I do not regret going with you." With a weak smile Bilbo stepped back and drew Sting, "so are we going to?"

Thorin laughed and drew Orcrist with a smile. They crossed blades in the forest far away from the hearing of hobbits. Or so they thought?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frodo had gone to find Merry as soon as he left Bag-End. He had to tell his friend, and cousin, about the dwarves staying with Bilbo. The dwarves from his stories which were true. 

He ran into Merry who was coming the other way. "They're saying your uncle was sword fighting with dwarves," he panted out. 

"He was," Frodo replied excitedly. "Merry, they're the dwarves from uncle Bilbo's stories." 

The two young hobbits were talking excitedly as they walked towards the nearby woods. They were discussing why exactly the dwarves had returned.

"Do you think they wan your uncle to go on another adventure?" Merry asked eventually. 

"I don't know," Frodo replied trying to decided on an answer. 

They soon fell to fighting with sticks pretending they were swords. And Frodo ran away leaving Merry to follow him. 

It was unfortunate really that Merry was so focused on his friend that he didn't hear the rasp of swords as he ran. 

Thorin and Bilbo broke apart as a young hobbit came charging up to them a stick in his hand. The hobbit froze when he saw Thorin, "It's alright Merry. He won't hurt you." Bilbo chuckled softly and Thorin looked across to see that he had already managed to lounge against a tree. 

Bilbo glanced around before he looked back at Merry, "And where's Frodo this morning?" 

Before Merry had chance to reply a cry rang out and Frodo appeared behind his friend hitting him with his stick. 

He froze when he saw the adults who were trying unsuccessfully to refrain from laughing. "What a fierce nephew you have," Thorin said to Bilbo smiling. 

"Like yours?" Bilbo returned and his laugh deepened at Thorin's expression. 

"Are you one of the dwarves of Bilbo's adventure?" Merry asked suddenly, after having finally plucked up enough courage. 

"I believe I may be, akhûnîth." Thorin said softly. "Thorin Oakenshield," he bowed low as he said three more words, "at your service."

Merry looked slightly puzzled as he mirrored the great, "Meriadoc Brandybuck at yours." He said bowing and coming up sharply when Frodo elbowed him in the ribs. 

Merry turned around and had a quick but hushed conversation with Frodo. "Your the king under the mountain," he said eventually to Thorin. The dwarf nodded looking stunned and glanced at Bilbo for help. 

"Boys why don't you go and play. Be sure to come for lunch at one." Bilbo called and he watched them run away happily. 

"You told them of us," Thorin managed to say eventually. 

"Of course," Bilbo looked at him, "did you think I would not?"

"I had not expected . . ." Thorin stopped and tried again. "I did not think . . ." He trailed off again seeing the look on Bilbo's face. 

"I understand Thorin. Believe me when I say I understand." The king under the mountain could only nod mutely his vice abandoning him. "Come we had best get back before your nephews completely destroy my hobbit hole." He looked mournfully at Sting in his hands as he sheathed it. "Perhaps tomorrow before breakfast," he offered. 

Thorin nodded and they set off back to Bag-End enjoying each others company without anymore words. 

When they entered Bag-End they were surprised to find the two princes sitting on a rug by the fire. It looked like a private moment so they slipped past silently and into the kitchen. 

Thorin seated himself whilst Bilbo bustled about making lunch. Occasionally one of them would ask something and they would speak for a few moments before settling back into silence. 

They were disturbed only when Frodo and Merry came running into the kitchen trailing mud behind them. 

"You'd better clean up that mud before Bilbo gets back," Fíli called after them. 

The two young hobbits looked at Bilbo in confusion but he just winked at them and stayed silent. 

It was not long until the two dwarves made their way to the kitchen where they saw Bilbo. Confusion crossed their faces for a moment before they shrugged it away. 

When their eyes settled on their uncle the two princes bowed slightly. Not the full bows that most gave Thorin but still a clear sign of subservience. 

"They bowed to you," Merry said staring at Thorin. 

"That's because he's their king," Bilbo said smiling. 

"And their tried uncle," Thorin added glaring at his nephews. "I thought I told you to keep watch around you but we slipped past without you even twitching." The two princes looked suitable ashamed of themselves. 

Bilbo sat down next to Thorin with lunch ready. The young hobbits had already started to move the selection of  food for lunch onto the table. 

With the food on the table Frodo grabbed a piece of ham and tucked into it happily. Kíli's breath caught in his breath and he looked anxiously at his uncle. Thorin only smiled though and started to eat himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhûnîth=young one
> 
> The next chapter may take a while as I have yet to write it.   
> All coments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual all comments are welcome and I will try to reply. 
> 
> Also if you think you know why Thorin's here leave it in a comment. I will start to drop hints from now on. I would love to see where you think this is going.

"So if you still won't tell me why you are here at least tell me of Erebor." Bilbo said as they relaxed in the living room that evening. 

The two princes were laying on the mat with Frodo quietly doing a jigsaw that Bilbo had found. Occasionally a minor scuffle would break out over a disagreement as to wether or not a piece fitted but mostly the youngsters were quite enough for Thorin and Bilbo to talk. 

Thorin looked at him and considered his words carefully. "The repairs are finished and the mines are fully functional again." He said eventually he was about to say more but stopped suddenly. 

"Thorin," Bilbo said reaching forward to place a hand on the dwarves knee, "that news is years old." A comforting look crossed his face, "tell me of the trade."

"We've set up trade with Daín in the iron hills and with Bard in laketown. We even have trade agreements with Elrond and Thranduil." Thorin said obligingly watching the hobbits reaction to this news. 

Bilbo smiled at him and his heart beat a little faster. The hobbit's hand still rested on his knee. Was it possible that Bilbo felt the same way he did or had the hobbit just changed during his time among dwarves?

No judging by the odd looks Frodo was shooting him gestures like this from Bilbo were still to be prized. 

"So you no longer believe elves are so bad," Bilbo said his tone teasing slightly. He watched the range of expressions that crossed Thorin's face before he replied with amusement. 

"Nope. They are still tree shagging bastards but they're trade is valuable. Oin tells me the healing herbs we get from Imladris are unequaled and an alliance with Thranduil could be useful." Thorin replied carefully smothering his distaste at the suggestion that he liked elves now. 

"ah, so it's more of a they can get us things that we want so we will tolerate them, kind of thing." Bilbo said smiling and Thorin finally realised what was happening. 

"You, Bilbo Baggins, will be the death of me." Thorin chuckled softly and with great daring he placed his hand on Bilbo's.  When the hobbit did not jerk away his smile broadened even more. 

Just then there was a minor fight on the floor as Fíli and Kíli fought over who got to put the last piece of the puzzle in place only for them to roll away from the jigsaw.  Frodo seeing the opening gap between them and the piece grabbed it quickly and finished the puzzle. 

When the two dwarves looked up from their fight to find the finished puzzle they pounced on Frodo and the fight started up again. 

 It ended suddenly when Frodo managed to extract himself from the tangle of limbs protesting that he was not to be involved in any of their disputes. 

 "Come now boys we went through this with Mr Baggins." Thorin said still chuckling. "No fighting with hobbits. It just isn't done."

"But we fought with Bilbo yesterday," Fíli protested. 

"Yes but I am a changed hobbit," Bilbo said smiling softly. "A small matter of being dragged to a dragon to help some dwarves reclaim their home made me much more willing to participate in such antics."

Laughter rang through the room and only Frodo still looked puzzled. He had never known Bilbo to allow another's touch. What was there between him and the dwarfish king. 

The two princes were busily redoing their braids before any conversation started up again. "Tell me how you've been?" Bilbo asked Thorin and his eyes were full of care. 

"I've been fine my burglar. Lonely but fine. It is a hard task to rule alone under the mountain but one I bear gladly." Thorin replied as his nephews muttered to each other. 

"Hmm. It would seem that you are not entirely honest we me king under the mountain," Bilbo said nodding at the princes. 

Fíli and Kíli turned to look at him quickly. Their eyes darted to their uncle before Fíli spoke, "The council has been causing trouble."

"Nothing I cannot deal with," Thorin said and his voice held a hidden warning for his nephew. 

"Thorin, I'm surprised you don't just shout them down." Bilbo said a little perplexed. 

The king snorted, "doesn't work." He glanced at Bilbo smiling, "Which doesn't mean I didn't try. I've had to resort to listening to their council and then ignoring it."

Bilbo laughed, "listening to council. If you had listened to them you would never have reclaimed Erebor." 

The dwarves all stared at him for a moment before smiles lit their faces. Fíli disappeared and came back with four mugs of mead. 

No one missed the fact he did not offer one to Frodo for while he was considered old enough to drink by hobbit standards he was a long way off in those of the dwarves. 

The four companions laughed and talked of their time in the company as they drank. Frodo was annoyed at first that he had no drink but then he settled back and listened in wonder. 

"Remember when we set off and Bilbo stopped us. He'd forgotten his. . ." Fíli turned to his brother, "what was it?"

"His pocket handkerchief," Kíli supplied and he dissolved into laughter. 

"I do remember a certain couple of dwarves urging me to steal ponies back from trolls."

"You were perfectly safe," Fíli protested, "until you were caught."

"Mmm, and then someone tells the trolls to drop me." Bilbo said glaring at Kíli playfully. The two princes turned on   
their uncle then who had so far managed to escape unscathed from the flash backs. 

"I remember a certain dwarf telling us Bilbo had gone home before Bilbo then turned up." 

"I apologised for that at the time," Thorin said grumpily his gaze flickering to Bilbo for a moment. 

They continued in that fashion of much of the night and it was early the next day before they finally made their way to bed. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bilbo woke in the morning with a pounding head. He rolled out of bed, falling to the floor, and winced as the bang hurt his head. 

Grabbing his robe Bilbo stumbled to the kitchen. After a strong cup of tea mixed with some herbs he felt surprisingly refreshed. 

Bilbo disappeared for a bit to get dressed before he set about making breakfast. The first to appear was Frodo who took the bacon offered to him gladly and settled down to eat. 

Kíli appeared next and he say down without a word his head dropping to the table. Moments later his brother followed looking just as bad. Bilbo's cheery, "morning," drew glares from them both. 

Bilbo set tea before them both, "drink it all," he said and watched in amusement as the drank. Their faces distorted into disgust at the taste of the herbs. "Better?" Bilbo asked grinning. 

"Much." Fíli said before eying Frodo's breakfast. "Is there any more food."

"You would be better to get it yourself rather than bother Bilbo," Thorin said walking down the hall. He looked a good deal better than his nephews had and took Bilbo's offered tea without a word. 

Fíli and Kíli watched waiting for their uncle to react to the vile taste of the tea but Bilbo just laughed again. "It's just normal, boys. He can hold his drink better than you and I know he drank less in the first place." The princes' hopeful looks vanished instantly. 

Thorin glared at them until they dragged themselves from the table and over to the kitchen counter, where they piled two plates high with breakfast. 

"Enough," Bilbo said hitting their hands away from the food, "some of us haven't eaten." The two princes looked so dismayed he couldn't help adding, "It's not too long till second breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I've been caught up in things. I've got a busy few weeks so the next couple of updates will be space out quite a bit. I'll do my best to get them up though.
> 
> Hope your still enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for two things. One that it has taken me so long to update and two that it is so short. RL is still busy do short updated will be all I can manage for a while.

Thorin and Bilbo were alone. Frodo was out with his friends and the two princes had disappeared a while ago. 

They sat together in Bilbo's living room leaning against each other on the floor. They didn't speak but then they didn't need to instead enjoying the pleasure of each others company. 

"Would you…" Thorin started to say but he trailed of blushing.

"Thorin," Bilbo said teaching out a comforting hand, "what is it?"

"I was wondering of you could redo my braids," the king managed to say eventually. He saw Bilbo stiffen and was about to retract his words when the hobbit nodded. 

Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin's hair all the while thinking about how braiding another's hair was a dwarfish courting ritual. Thorin wouldn't court him though and he definitely would have mentioned it. 

So Bilbo decided that he was being asked simply because of the brother like bond that had formed between them on the journey to Erebor and after. It meant nothing at all. 

Bilbo's made several mistakes in the braids and had to start again more times than he could remember but eventually he was done. Thorin thanked him with a smile and bowed his head slightly. 

Thorin was glad he had asked Bilbo to braid his hair. The hobbits fingers had been so gentle and so careful that he was sorry when it was over. 

Reaching out a hand Thorin took the hobbits in his own and stroked the back of it softly. It was a way, he had learn from Bilbo, that hobbits expressed a close bond. 

The smile he received in response was enough to send his heart beating faster. They were so close they could almost be brothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments wellcome as usual even if it's to say you don't like it.   
> I'm still accepting guessed for where this is going


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been so long since I posted any of this. Real life was really busy and then I lost the inspiration. Hopefully I'll be posting regularly again now though.

It was soon time for Bilbo to visit the market and he stood from the floor in regret. His hand drifted to the buckle of his sword belt as he considered removing it to appease his fellow hobbits. Then his expression hardened and his hand moved away clenching into a fist. Bilbo didn't see the look of approval that crossed Thorin's face but then he wasn't looking.  
   
The hobbit left his house along leaving the dwarf king to do as he wished in his absence. He strode down the streets of hobbiton with his head held high ignoring the glares sent his way. He took his time shopping in the market as he was known to do and he didn't let the whispers around him prevent him from chatting to the stall holders.  
   
One curious hobbit asked him who the dwarves were and instantly silence fell as all listened to the answer. Bilbo sighed and spoke cryptically, "They are from a far off kingdom and have put aside their responsibilities to visit for we forged a friendship once." He quickly left the market then before he could be bothered by anymore questions.  
   
He found an empty house on his arrival and he took the time to unpack his purchases and more importantly to hide some of the cookies so that the princes did not eat them all. It was with a happy smile that he entered his study to continue his book about the quest to reclaim Erebor.  
   
He did not hear the dwarves enter through his front door but he did hear them approach his study as their heavy footprints reverberated through the floorboards. They were probably heading for the kitchen next door he decided.  
   
"Hello, I'll be out in a minute. Don't let them at my food, Thorin." Bilbo said without turning around at the exact moment the dwarves stood in the doorway. They froze for a moment before they turned and headed for the sitting room. Bilbo smiled to himself and wrote one passage of his book for now.  
   
"Where did you go if I may ask?" said Thorin to Gandalf as they rode along. "To look ahead," he said. "And what brought you back in the nick of time?" "Looking behind," he said.    
   
Bilbo lay the new pages out to dry and stood from his desk. He had got a good lot done today for the memories were once again fresh in his mind in the presence of the Durin's. The three dwarves were sitting in his chairs watching the fire crackle in the hearth. Frodo will be back soon and most likely Meridoc as well and we shall have some tea. I do hope you can wait for a little while, he said fixing his eyes on the princes. They immediately groan and complained of hunger.  
   
To his surprise Thorin chuckled, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when two survivors of Mirkwood would complain over waiting mere minutes for food. What happened to when you could go whole days on a handful of crumbs?"  
   
The princes protests died as Bilbo began to laugh as he offered a hand to help Thorin from his chair. "Shall we create a meal for these starving princes?" He asked and the dwarf king hesitated only a moment before he grasped the hand. Bilbo showed his hidden strength as he pulled the much larger dwarf to his feet and the dwarves exchanged surprised glances. "There's not much to do when your own kind doesn't speak with you. I find I  have plenty of time to keep up a certain level of fitness."  
   
"Ah, so that's how your skill with a sword has not only remained but also improved," Kíli said smiling at this information.  
   
"No, that's because I met a certain ranger who aided me in my quest to be able to defend myself," Bilbo replied. His eyes suddenly fixed on Thorin's face, "A certain Aragon son of Arathon of the Dunedain."  
   
Thorin's eyes widened in shock, "The heir of Isildur," he said. The two princes exchanged shocked looks as their uncle continued. "The company you keep these days is truly remarkable. Yet you have risen to stand among king's and stand on equal footing around them all."  
   
A pair of shocked gasps came from the door way and they all turned to look at Frodo standing there with Merry at his side. "Really?" he asked Bilbo in a half whisper.  
   
"It appears Bilbo there is a part of your story you haven't told," Fíli said and he glanced at his younger brother. "Perhaps it can be told over a meal."  
   
Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the older prince but led the way to the kitchen all the same. With the help of Thorin and Frodo there was quickly as large spread of food on the table. For a while they ate in silence before Bilbo was prompted by a simple, "so" from Frodo.  
   
"There is nothing to tell my boy. My friends have just realised who my usual sparring partner is." Bilbo said but he received a disbelieving look from the boy.  
   
"Your uncle is being modest, Akhûnîth. When he left us his deeds were so great that representatives from the dwarves, elves, men, eagles and wizards gathered to grant him status equal to theirs. Walk anywhere in this land and the name Bilbo Baggins will be known by someone." Thorin said and the gaze he turned on Bilbo was so affectionate that the hobbit shifted slightly. He had not realized that Bilbo did not claim that status in the Shire except when he spared with this son of Arathon.  
   
"Uncle Bilbo," Frodo said lost for words.  
   
"Yes, it's true my boy." Bilbo said and his eyes flickered to the dwarvern king, "Aragon is due to visit within the next few days. You can meet him if you wish."

"It would be my pleasure," Thorin said bowing his head slightly in thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the update took so long

The princes were out when Aragon arrived as was Frodo but the hobbit did not send for them. He invited the ranger into his home just as he always did and showed him through to his sitting room. Thorin was relaxing on the rug by the fire and he looked up as the ranger entered.

If Aragon found anything odd with the place the dwarf chose to occupy he did not comment. Instead he offered a shallow bow, "A pleasure to meet you King Thorin."

Thorin did not move from his sitting position but he did incline his head, "Likewise Aragon son of Arathon." A small smile pulled at his lips as the hobbit reappeared holding a tray of food. "Please I would prefer my title was not known amongst Bilbo's kin."

"As you wish," the ranger replied, "just as I would prefer it is my ancestry was not flaunted."

"As you wish," Thorin mimicked a smirk on his face. He grew serious for a moment as he said, "I thank you for helping my burglar with his swordplay."

Aragon tilted his head slightly as if trying to pick up a subtle insult. Instead his mind fixed on the possessive and he turned to the hobbit when he realised he was being baited. "How do you put up with him?"

Bilbo smiled softly, "You learn to treasure the moments of humour. He is much like you in the sense that he has already carried the burden that you dread to carry. Learn from him Aragon."

The ranger stared at him before he sketched a bow, "then I cede to your judgement on this issue. You know him far better than I." 

Thorin watched the exchange with interest and wonder at the hobbit. The possessiveness of his words hadn't been just to bait the ranger but the hobbit as well. Once Bilbo would have protested against such words but he had simple offered Thorin a soft smile. Was it possible that the hobbit felt as he did? Or was he simply used to him acting possessive and had decided to ignore it.

"Quickly Merry," came a shout from the hall and the hobbit laughed. Frodo had seen Aragon arrive then and if he was here the princes wouldn't be far behind. 

"Come in here Frodo," Aragon called raising his voice ever so slightly to make sure he was heard. There was an excited squeal from the hall and moments later Frodo was in the ranger arms. The young hobbit was chatting away so quickly that the dwarven king was reminded of when his nephews were young. They too had talked so fast he could barely catch every other word. Aragon however seemed to have very little trouble and he rattled something off just as fast in reply.

"Come Akhûnîth you have a friend to introduce," Thorin said glancing towards the hobbit who hovered in the doorway. Frodo was out of the rangers arms in a moment and beckoning Merry into the room.

"Merry this is Aragon. He is one of the Dunedain and is the one who spars with Uncle Bilbo." Frodo said and then he glanced at Aragon and rattled off at his impossible pace, "This is Merryadoc Brandybuck."

Aragon crouched down so he was level with the young hobbit, "A pleasure to meet you Merryadoc. I extent the same invitation to you that I did to Frodo, please feel free to visit my home in Imladris when you are older." Thorin's head snapped up at that but he held his tongue after glancing at the young hobbits. 

Aragon caught the movement and gestured quickly to Bilbo who lent down to whisper, "he'll tell you later," he the dwarves ear. Thorin glanced up at the hobbit and then nodded ever so slightly before he could reply out loud though the door to the hobbit hole banged open.

"Boys," Bilbo roared without taking his eyes off of Thorin, "you better not have damaged my home."

"Don't worry Mr Boggins, it is perfectly intact," came Kili's cheerful reply. Thorin rolled his eyes at his nephew's antics but he did not call a reprimand because of the small smile tugging at Bilbo's lips at the reply.

Fili came to stand in the doorway and offered a shallow bow to his uncle before he turned to the ranger. "Fili, at your service," he said with a deep bow. 

"Aragon, at yours," the ranger replied matching the bow and his eyes darted behind the prince to spy his brother. He repeated the bow this time a little lower, "my lord will be glad to know you accepted the bow he gifted you."

Thorin's eyes darted to his nephew but as usual he only had his sword strapped at his waist and the bow had been deposited at the door. He didn't remember his nephew receiving any gifts from the Dunedain either. "Please pass on my thanks for such a magnificent gift. We were unable to stop at your home on the way here," Kili replied with a bow. His words were spoke as if to a friend and not a stranger but Thorin was sure they had never met before. 

Kili's eyes darted to his uncle before he continued to speak, "the messenger asks after you and hopes you will visit soon. He grows weary of your continued absence and the lack of any competition in the archery contests."

Aragon laughed and walked forward to clasp the prince's shoulder, "You'll be able to beat him soon." Kili smiled up at the ranger and allowed himself to be steered into the room past his brother who was frozen in the doorway. He didn't dare to look at his uncle aware that he would be questioned later. 

It was Frodo who broke the tension in the room, "Aragon will you teach me to fight this time?" 

The dwarves all turned to see the ranger's reply. He seemed sad as he replied, "you know that your Uncle has to consent to it." The attention of the room turned to Bilbo who didn't reply straight away. His eyes landed on Fili and Kili forced to learn to fight to survive from a young age, on Thorin who had used his skill with a sword to reclaim his homeland, on Aragon who worked with the other rangers to protect the Shire. He thought of the fell winter when the wolves had invaded the Shire and the hobbits had fallen defenceless. 

He sighed and looked finally at Frodo's hopeless face. "I'm afraid Aragon cannot teach you now for I will not have you using a sword." He tried very hard not to look at Thorin and the disappointment he would see there, "However you do need to learn some means of defending yourself. If Lord Aragon consents he may teach you how to use a bow." Bilbo's eyes darted to the Dunedain who nodded his agreement. "Maybe Kili will help you as well."

Frodo gasped and his eyes darted towards the younger prince. It was with a smile that Kili replied to Bilbo, "It would be an honour to teach your nephew Bilbo."His gaze flickered to Frodo, "Will you let me, Akhûnîth?" He was answered by a small hobbit landing in his lap and he laughingly said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Aragon looked thoughtfully at Bilbo before his eyes landed on the dwarven king who was scowling in his direction. He was across the room in moments and before Thorin and he spoke softly and urgently in a voice that only the dwarf heard. Eventually Thorin help up a hand and murmured something in reply. Aragon looked ready to argue before his gaze fell on Kili who was watching apprehensively and then he nodded in consent. The tension seemed to drain out of the room in moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Thorin, Bilbo and Aragorn were alone in the sitting room once again. Frodo had been put to bed and the two princes had vanished out of the hobbit hole. The silence was suffocating but nobody made a move to break it.  
  
In the end it was Thorin who broke the silence. "Imladris is not the home of the rangers," he commented.  
  
"No it is not. I was raised by Lord Elrond, you may have heard of the child Estel that he raised." Aragorn replied and the dwarf nodded comprehending exactly who he was talking to. This was the child that he had heard Lord Elrond had raised.  
  
"Who sent the bow to Kili?" he asked suddenly needing to know.  
  
"I did though he does not know that. Kili believes it is from my Lord Elrond and I am in no hurry to correct him. Peace between the dwarves and elves is much sort and I am not so blind that I do not see the good his belief has done for the relationship between you people." Aragorn said in such a matter of fact tone that the king of Erebor was taken aback for a moment at the statement.  
  
"As would an alliance with the Dunedain," Thorin replied and he saw the man's lips twitch in the ghost of a smile. "Who did you send it with?"  
  
"I sent the bow with Prince Legolas. He is a friend of old and has formed a strong bond with your nephew over their love of archery." Aragorn replied and this time a smile did form at the king's look of betrayal. So he didn't know then that Kili had formed a friendship with his enemy's son.  
  
"You did say that relations with the elves were improving," Bilbo said quietly to the dwarf. Thorin didn't look any happier at that statement so the hobbit stood up to stand behind the king. Tentatively he laid a hand on Thorin's shoulder just the ghost of a touch for a moment before he pulled on the dredges of his courage. He hadn't expected it to be this hard to express how he felt to the king but right now was not about gentle hints but about helping Thorin come to terms with his nephew's activities.  
  
Just as Thorin thought the hobbit would pull the hand away and contemplated reaching out to stop him he felt the hand close firmer on his shoulder. He glanced up at the hobbit that had a nervous look on his face but smiled when he caught Thorin looking at him. "Maybe it has something to do with Kili," the hobbit suggested softly.  
  
Thorin was distracted for a moment by the touch as he pressed into it, "I suppose it might. I did think it odd that Thranduill agreed to our peace terms so easily."  
  
"It wasn't Thranduill that agreed," Aragorn said cutting into the conversation. The hobbit and dwarf turned to him questioningly forgetting the contact between them. "I was there when you sent Kili to negotiate the alliance. It was Prince Legolas and I that agreed to the terms and that forced Thranduill's hand." He smiled to himself as if remembering something amusing, "I suppose that's what started their friendship."  
  
"What do you mean?" Thorin demanded still unsure how to deal with one of his kin befriending an elf. It made sense though what with Kili requesting to take over all negotiations with the elves, which Thorin had been only too glad to allow him to do and the prince's suspicious absences for long periods of time.  
  
"They spent much of the time between meetings on the archery range together. I believe that Legolas has been helping him with his archery." Thorin's eyes widened in surprise at that knowing that Kili had insisted for decades that he would improve his aim on his own. The suggestion that he was accepting help was so foreign to the king that is he had not seen the friendship between Kili and Aragorn earlier he would have been inclined to believe the man was lying.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Thorin asked looking away from the ranger in sorrow. He felt the hobbit's hand move away and turned to stop him only to find that Bilbo was crouching down next to him. "Why didn't he tell me?" The king repeated as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Bilbo smiled sadly as he reached out to wipe the tear away in a mother like gesture. Thorin's eyes darted to his in surprise unsure how to respond to the hobbit's sudden acceptance of touches between them. "I don't know, Thorin," he said softly as he cupped the dwarf's cheek. Aragorn looked away from the private moment and with a couple of murmured words that went unheard he left the room."Maybe if you were less scornful of elves he would have told you," Bilbo said hesitantly as if he were unsure if now was a good time to try this line of arguing.  
  
Thorin looked at the hobbit questioningly and noticed the pained expression on his face. "Go on," he prompted and the hobbit looked startled for a moment.  
  
Bilbo who had expected to be faced with an angry king looked at him in amazement. "Your hatred of elves is well known despite the peace you've made recently. Kili grew up with your hatred. How can you expect him to tell you of such a friendship when he expects only to be forbidden to continue it?"  
  
"I don't know," Thorin replied suddenly confused. He hadn't meant to restrict his nephews but he had still done it. They were his heirs and if Kili could achieve an alliance with the elves rather than an uneasy truce then he should be proud. If his nephew wished to train with the prince of Mirkwood he should be encouraged not forbidden. "I've messed up Bilbo," he said leaning into the hobbits touch. "My own nephew can't trust me with the truth," he said and the tears flowed freely now.  
  
"I can always trust you with the truth," a voice said from the room's entrance. The king and hobbit turned to see Kili there. The prince stood with an elegant bow across his back and now Thorin looked properly he could see that it wasn't in the dwarvern style that Kili used to favour. "Forgive me uncle for any deception."  
  
"You were scared of what I'd think," Thorin replied as he motioned for the dwarf to come closer. Even now he could see a flicker of fear in his nephew's eyes, "I can't say I understand because I've had nothing but betrayal from elves."  
  
"Uncle I..." Kili began glancing at the hobbit for help. Bilbo though just gave him a comforting smile and reached to pick up Thorin's hand.  
  
"No, wait," Thorin said raising his free hand in an attempt to still his nephew. "I might not understand but I'm proud of you. All you've ever heard is my hatred of elves and you managed to put it aside to make peace."  
  
Kili was at his uncle's side instantly tears glistening in his eyes. "I never meant to go against you but they're not as bad as you think." He glanced at Thorin as if gauging his reaction to what he was going to say next but his uncle just shot him an encouraging smile. "I think there might me more than friendship there."  
  
Thorin looked confused even as Bilbo let out an understanding sigh, "ask him?" Bilbo advised softly his gaze fixed on the prince. "If you wait too long it will only get hard to bare and harder to ask." Bilbo's voice was so sad when he spoke that both king and prince turned to look at him. "It becomes hard to even be near them."  
  
The prince's keen eyes picked out the way that Bilbo's eyes darted to Thorin as he spoke and nodded ever so slightly in understanding. Thorin didn't catch the movement instead asking, "What do you mean?"  
  
The hobbit and prince exchanged a look before Kili answered so quietly it could hardly be heard, "I think I might have found my one."  
  
Thorin's eyes snapped to his in that movement and he saw that deep fear in them again. A fear of rejection not just of the friendship that he felt but of the love he felt as well. It was Thorin's prejudice that had led them to this. To Kili unable to admit he had found his one and to the heir of Isildur not admitting to gifts he had sent in order to mend the relationships of dwarves and elves. "Then Bilbo is right," he said eventually. A soft squeeze of his hand from Bilbo in support and he continued, "You can't let your one go no matter who they are." Thorin reached out a hand to touch his nephew's cheek in a similar way to Bilbo had touched his own, "I'm not going to stand in your way. Not now, not ever."  
  
"Thank you," Kili breathed and he met his uncle's eyes for a while before he settled on the floor at Thorin's feet. The king placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder in silent acceptance before looking up at the hobbit.  
  
"You speak as if from experience," he said not certain himself if it was a question or a statement of fact. The sad look he got in reply almost made him wish he hadn't asked but he forced himself to forge on. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
Bilbo was studying him as if unsure whether or not to reply. It was a prompt from Kili though that caused him to speak in the end. The prince spoke only two words but they held so much meaning, "Tell him." With that the prince stood from the floor and walked from the room presumably to find his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. Here it is finally

Bilbo was silent for a long while after that staring at where Kili had been with a mixture of hope and apprehension. "Tell me," Thorin said softly after a while moving to embrace the hobbit. His heart ached at the idea that Bilbo loved another but he pushed aside all feelings of sorrow so he could comfort the hobbit. 

"I'm not sure I can," Bilbo said, even as he melted into the king's embrace. Above him Thorin made an encouraging sound that only caused Bilbo to hide his face more. The hobbit's face burned with embarrassment as he mumbled, "It's you."

Thorin moved without thinking pushing the hobbit away so he could see his face. "I'm sorry?" he asked uncertain whether he had heard right or if he had heard what he wanted to hear. He was unaware of the rejected look on Bilbo's face, "what did you say?"

Bilbo shrank back mistaking Thorin's surprise for anger before he shook himself and pulled on the courage he had discovered on the quest. His eyes blazed with anger as he shouted, "I said I'm in love with you Thorin Oakenshield. There is no need to mock me over it." Bilbo glared at the speechless king for a moment before he stormed from the room and out the door of Bagend.

Thorin moved after him only to find his way blocked by the ranger. He glared at the man but Aragorn held Orcrist out to him, "He's angry and he's armed, be careful," he told the king. Thorin inclined his head in thanks even as he started for the door. He had Orcrist belted at his waist before he was out the gate and with a glance either way saw Bilbo disappearing round a corner. Without a care for appearances he set off after the hobbit at a slow jog hoping not to lose sight of him.  
Bilbo was sitting in a tree by the time Thorin reached him and the dwarf slowed his steps so as not to frighten him. "Bilbo," he said softly, "please come down."

"Why so you can mock me some more?" The hobbit replied angrily even as he swung out of the tree to stand before the dwarf. As Aragorn had predicted the hobbit had Sting with him and a hand rested on the pommel. He had yet to draw it though and the king counted that as a blessing.

"I never mocked you, Bilbo," Thorin replied taking a hesitant step forwards only for Bilbo to take a step back with a mixture of hurt and fear in his eyes. Thorin looked at him and slowly unbuckled Orcrist placing it to one side. This time when he stepped forwards the hobbit stood still and Thorin sent thanks to Mahal. "I was just surprised Bilbo," he said slowly carefully watching the hobbit. "I never thought, never dreamed, that you could feel as I do."

Bilbo eyed him warily but this time his expression held a sliver of hope again. "You never said. I never thought," Bilbo said as he closed the distance between them and Thorin stepped to meet him. 

"I don't leave my kingdom alone for just anybody Bilbo," Thorin replied as he reached up to cradle the hobbit's cheek."This was never just a social visit. I wasn't sure though how you would accept my advances."

"I thought I had made that clear," Bilbo said softly even as he held Thorin's free hand with his own.

"I thought you were but then the ranger came and I was unsure of my position." Thorin said and he saw the amusement in the hobbit's eyes at his words.

"Aragorn is a friend," Bilbo said with a laugh and the king's eyes narrowed. "He has been visiting me because most of the Shire no longer acknowledges my existence. However he has eyes only for the Lady Arwen."Thorin shifted slightly at Bilbo's amusement at his misunderstanding but it could not dampen the joy he felt at finally knowing how his hobbit felt. 

"Come on," Bilbo said suddenly stepping back and pulling Thorin with him. The dwarf grabbed his sword and unable to fasten it one handed resigned himself to simply holding it. "We have a hobbit to visit."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked as he walked beside the obviously eager hobbit uncertain where they were headed.

"We should have gone when you arrived but now will have to do. Especially after what happened with Lobelia the other day," Bilbo explained even as he led Thorin across a bridge and started to lead him towards a field. "Stay quiet for a while," Bilbo said as he led the dwarf into the crop field.

Thorin resisted the urge to ask whether they were meant to be in the field because the mischievous look in Bilbo's eyes gave him a clue. Bilbo led him in a twisting turning route picking up different vegetables as he went along. Thorin would have said something about it had he not been asked to stay quiet and if Bilbo hadn't been so clearly enjoying himself. 

When they emerged from the field there was no indication that Bilbo had taken anything and the king smiled. Bilbo might not have been a burglar when they first met but he had definitely picked up some of the trade tricks. "This way," Bilbo said with a smile that dared Thorin to say something about the food.

"Where are we going?" Thorin asked as he caught the hobbit's hand again and sent him a soft smile.

"It's time you met Old Took," Bilbo said as he turned down a lane towards what appeared to be one big hall. "He's the Thrain of the Shire," he explained and at Thorin's confused look he added, "the closest thing we have to royalty." 

Thorin nodded suddenly very glad he had taken the opportunity to belt his sword on as they walked through the field. It made him look slightly more presentable even if he was dressed only in loose fitting shirt and breaches. At least, he thought, his braids had been redone recently by the hobbit.

When they reached the hall Bilbo just walked straight in without bothering to knock and a slightly apprehensive Thorin followed. One didn't just visit royalty without announcing their presence, certainly if a dwarf had done that to him he'd not have been pleased. Bilbo though didn't seem worried as he led Thorin to the kitchen and started opening cupboards. 

Eventually Bilbo found what he wanted and put a pot of water on to boil throwing tea leaves into mugs. As the water boiled the hobbit started placing the vegetables he had stolen on the centre table. Again Thorin wanted to protest but was unsure how for while he felt a pride at Bilbo's stealing he didn't want the hobbit to be caught.

Just as Thorin was wording a way to express this to Bilbo in his mind an old hobbit came into the room. The dwarf king froze wondering what would be said at their unannounced use of the kitchen and the use of the kitchen without permission. The hobbit though didn't say anything simply embracing Bilbo. "Grandfather," Bilbo greeted as they broke apart.

"Good to see you Bilbo," the old hobbit replied as he was passed a cup of tea. "They're not treating you too badly up in hobbiton are they? If they are you move here and no one with judge you. Did I ever tell you about my father Bullroarer Took?"  
"I'm fine where I am, grandfather," Bilbo replied with a roll of his eyes. Thorin guessed this must be an old conversation for him as the hobbit seemed slightly exasperated at his grandfather. "I only came down to introduce one of my guests."

The old hobbit turned to Thorin at this and his eyes scanned over him. "What might your name be, master dwarf?" He asked his eyes warm and welcoming despite his less than gleeful words.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor, king under the mountain, at your service," Thorin replied with a bow. 

The hobbit's eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes darted to Bilbo, "The one who took my grandson on that adventure?" He asked and the dwarf winced slightly, "my thanks for that it reminded him of his Tookish side. A pleasure to meet you I'm the Thrain of the Shire though everyone just calls me Old Took for some reason." At this he shot a glare at Bilbo who laughed and took a sip of his tea.

"I only said it once," Bilbo protested when Thorin glanced at him questioningly.

"That you did but it was within the hearing of your mother," came the reply and Bilbo's grin widened. "Belladonna was my eldest daughter and she took great delight in making sure everyone called me by that name."

Thorin smiled at him, "I have two nephews who would have done the same thing," he replied and Bilbo let out a choked laugh. He had a suspicion that the two princes would still do such a thing if they were given a chance.

"No children of your own?" the Old Took asked him curiously.

"No, my sister-son's are my heirs and the oldest will rule when I pass." Thorin replied softly and there was no hint of regret in his voice.

"You don't wish you could raise some?" The old hobbit asked and the king's eyes narrowed. His eyes darted to Bilbo who was staring into his tea as if he wished he could disappear into it. "I can tell you it is a delight to raise them."

"My sister's husband is dead," Thorin said bluntly as if that was the answer to the hobbit's question. At the raised eyebrow the king continued, "I raised my nephew and I can tell you I never wish to go though that seventy years again."

"Seventy years?" The Old Took questioned and Bilbo decided that was his key to rescue the king.

"Dwarves mature slower than hobbits. They reach their majority at seventy-five rather than thirty-three." Bilbo explained as he shot an apologising look at Thorin. "I'm afraid grandfather that I must cut our visit short as I've left guests unattended in BagEnd to make this trip."

"Ah, go on then and feel free to bring more of Farmer Maggot's vegetables next time you visit." The Thrain said and Thorin could have sworn the old hobbit's eyes held the same mischievous glint that Bilbo's had had earlier. 

Thorin follow Bilbo from the hall and he got the impression that the hobbit was deliberately not speaking so as to avoid the discussion to come. Bilbo led Thorin down to Brandywine River and settled on the bank with a mistrustful look at the water. Thorin looked around wondering why they were here and caught sight of Frodo slightly further upstream swimming with Fili."He insisted on learning after his parents died," Bilbo said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that. All comments are welcome so please do comment. I will try and reply to them all. 
> 
> I don't really have much of an idea where this is going so it may be a while between posts as I figure it out.


End file.
